<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sangwoo x walmart🧎🏻🏌🏼🥵🥵 ⚠️EXTREMELY HOT BE CAUTIOS⚠️ by kristjana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477275">sangwoo x walmart🧎🏻🏌🏼🥵🥵 ⚠️EXTREMELY HOT BE CAUTIOS⚠️</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristjana/pseuds/kristjana'>kristjana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, stores - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Funny, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Sad, Sex, Sexual, buttland, haha laugh, haha send fuckinh help, idek, its not actually explicit, joke, llollllll, poopoo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristjana/pseuds/kristjana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>very segsyyy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Hisoka/canadiantire, Oh Sangwoo/Yang Seungbae, Walmart/sangwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the dairy aisle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is only posted here (the acc kristjana on ao3) and billionairebeanstalk on wattpad otherwise its stolen from me!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cw; sex and swearing</p><p>sangwoo: i need something from the dairy aisle... HAUZZAH MILK THATS IT! <br/>he grabbed the milk and poured it on his body.</p><p>walmart: what are you doingggggg???</p><p>sangwoo: i needed a shower i was smelling a lil stanky fishy ya know.</p><p>walmart pulled sangwoo in closely and kissed him.</p><p>sangwoo: what was that for????????</p><p>walmart: i just thought it was nesecary</p><p>sangwoo pulled walmart to the back of the store and whipped out his 7 foot dick. sangwoos dick snaked around the back room and crawled it's way into walmart's mouth.</p><p>walmart: oh... sangwoo thi-</p><p>sangwoo: shut the fuck up my only true love is bakugo</p><p>sangwoo took off his shoes to reveal todoroki socks</p><p>walmart: wait i thought your only love was bakugo why are you wearing todoroki socks</p><p>sangwoo: i just like the way iceyhot would freeze my dick before he sucked it but otherwise bakugo is my true love</p><p>sangwoo's dick released itself from walmart's mouth and pulled off the todoroki socks to reveal bakugo socks.</p><p>walmart: 😩😩😩 how could you </p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. yoonbum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cw: swearing, penises</p><p>TEXTS-<br/>walmart: hey sangwoo 😉😉</p><p>sangwoo: lets go on a real date</p><p>walmart: i would love to meet me at the mall</p><p>sangwoo: ok 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘</p><p>-20 MINUTES LATER-<br/>SPEECH-</p><p>walmart: ehhhyyyyeyyeye</p><p>sangwoo: alllloooo*in british accent*</p><p>walmart: why the fuck did you do that</p><p>sangwoo: cuz ur my love and i love to joke with you</p><p>walmart: what about bakugo??????</p><p>sangwoo: i was trying to make you jealous i actually ship bakudeku</p><p>sangwoos 7 foot dick broke out of his pants and took off his shoes revealing bakudeku socks. sangwoo kissed walmart and yoonbum walked up and beat the shit outta sangwoo</p><p>yoonbum: TAKE THAT YOU FUCKER!!!!! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬 and your dick is tiny only 7 feet???? yea i got 2 inches bitch!!!!</p><p>walmart: woa two inches</p><p>sangwoo: dont leave me walmart i love you</p><p>walmart walked away with yoonbum</p><p>sungbae: hey sangwoo 😘</p><p>sangwoo: omg sungbae so segsyy</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sangwoo x seungbae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uhhh I wrote this before I knew that seungbae wasn't spelt sungbae but im to lazy to change it from the original text</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cw: swearing, penises</p><p>also dedicated for myself cuz i have a really bad migrane and im supposed to be studying rn :)))</p><p>Sungbae: I'm ok that you only have 7 feet </p><p>Sangwoo: Thankyou,  how much do u have?</p><p>Sungbaes one inch dick jumped out of his pants and crawled around on the floor, </p><p>Sangwoo: WOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! YOU HAVE A JUMPY ONEEEEE!!!</p><p>Sungbae smiled shyly as his penis hopped around and started crawling around sanwoos body </p><p>Yoonbum: OMGGGG SUNGBAEEEE YOU HAVE A BETTER DICK THAN ME PLS COME TAKE ME AS UR MANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!</p><p>Sungbae slaps yoonbum and puts sangwoos bakudeku socks on him. walmart walked over crying </p><p>Walmart: Dont trust him he broke my heart...</p><p>to be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. together again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cw: swearing, penises</p><p>dedicated to me, cuz uhm ive had a rough 2 days so this is kinda what I do to just fix everything, enjoii!! </p><p>one lil thing this is music related cuz effects✨✨✨✨ so when u see the glitter(✨) pls play Michelle by sir Chloe at the time stamp of 1:31</p><p>WALLMART: sangwoo im sorry for leaving you, you are the love of my life </p><p>SANGWOO: but I've fallen for sungbae </p><p>Saiki K. then just appeared out of no where </p><p>SUNGBAE: SAIKI NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!</p><p>SAIKI: sangwoo please go back to your beloved Walmart, sungbae is only going to hurt you.</p><p>SANGWOO: sungbae, is this true...</p><p>SUNGBAE: im sorry</p><p>all of a sudden yoonbum begins playing a song ✨✨</p><p>sangwoo begins to cry silently and yoonbum looks at him with nice soft eyes.</p><p>YOONBUM: sangwoo im sorry for bragging about my dick and making fun of yours... please go be with your beloved Walmart </p><p>sangwoo looked over at Walmart and pulled out a ring </p><p>SANGWOO: walmart will you marry me </p><p>to be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. OMG YES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk this links to another book that's only on my wattpad cuz its not good enough to be here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cw: swearing</p><p>another music themed on so when u see ✨✨ please play "that's what makes you beautiful" by 1 direction at 30 seconds for the effects </p><p>Sangwoo: omg yes Walmart</p><p>sangwoo proceeded to stand up and passionately kiss Walmart. They held each other close as yoonbum began to play a song ✨✨</p><p>yoonbum: Im so happy for you guys </p><p>all of a sudden Hisoka popped out </p><p>Hisoka: heyyyyyy</p><p>sangwoo: what does ur clown looking ass want on this fine Wednesday</p><p>Hisoka: I came from my world to run from a one sided love I expirience in hopes of finding a true love</p><p>sangwoo: we just got engaged so back tf off clown ass mf </p><p>Walmart: sangwoo we should plan the wedding but I may know a friend that we can set Hisoka up with</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. wedding and setting up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cw: mention of transphobia, swearing, mention of doxxing, mention of harrasment, death</p><p>am i writing this while listening to the yarachin b club op on repeat while in class?? yea❤️</p><p> →this is skipped up from the last chapter by like 8 months its like the wedding now  </p><p>walmart: sangwoo i cant believe i am about to walk the aisle with you</p><p>sangwoo: we met in the milk aisle im so glad we get to walk it again to marry you </p><p>walmart: oh sangwoo i love you </p><p>sangwoo: i love you to walma-</p><p>hisoka: AND IM THE BEST MAN!!!!</p><p>wesley: i know im not from any anime, manga, or a huge buisness butttttttt... I AM PRETTY COOL SO IM ALSO THE BEST MAN (this is my bsf go support him pls on tiktok, wesley.cosplay) </p><p>hisoka: YEA U ARE!!!! </p><p>walmart: YEAAAA!!</p><p> </p><p>sangwoo: YEAAAAAA</p><p>(this is only here cuz my poor guy got on trumptok and shit went down)</p><p>sangwoo lightly kissed walmart happily </p><p>walmart: i cant wait till everything is official </p><p>(this is when i started playing chasing cars as a joke but it works)</p><p>walmart began to walk down the aisle as the bride and sangwoo teared up as he saw his beautiful s.o. </p><p>all of a sudden colbe walked in and stabbed walmart. sangwoo ran over to his bleeding s.o. and the tears of joy turned to tears of hate and sadness. he looked in his beautiful loves eyes</p><p>sangwoo: i love you walmart dont leave me please</p><p>walmart: i wont i-</p><p>all of a sudden walmart began to stop speaking and sangwoos tears intesified. </p><p>sangwoo: walmart dont leave, you were made for me, i love you so much </p><p>an abulance showed up and went to walmart </p><p>paramedic: you are going to have to move so we have a chance to save him in that moment walmart began to spoke</p><p>walmart: sangwoo if i dont make it please fall in love with someone el-</p><p>paramedic: hes gone im so sorry </p><p>sangwoo ran out of the building crying all over his tux.</p><p>to be continued....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also colbe is the man that harrased my bsf and doxxed him so please again go follow my bsf on tiktok, pog._cosplay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. and that's the true story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey uhhhh the end ties to a fanfic I wrote on my wattpad- im to lazy to cut a certain part out of it so just ignore it or go to my wattpad billionairebeanstalk to read it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cw: angst, murder, death, trauma </p><p>→this fanfic is literally making me sad and idk how to feel also im listening to chasing cars on repeat cuz saaaaaaadd</p><p>→also I changed the writing style to get more ✨i n t o I t✨ </p><p>→also just incase y'all didn't know italics (this type of writing) are all sangwoos thoughts so hopefully that doesn't confuse y'all sorry abt that</p><p>sangwoo couldn't properly see anything everything was blurry and is all he could feel was empty and he wanted to die. Suddenly he heard the familiar voice of someone "hey" sangwoo jerked suddenly as he thought he heard Walmart, "ill always be here for you, if you ever need to talk you'll hear me, ever need someone to hold you my presence will be there to hold you, but please my love, sangwoo, fall in love with someone else, I want to see you happy, in love again." sangwoo reached out to grab Walmart, "Walmart please don't go," sangwoo fell over as he reached. sangwoo sat on the road he didn't want to move in case Walmart ever came back. </p><p>ONE MONTH LATER CUZ FUCK IT</p><p>sangwoo finally got off the couch of his best friend hisokas couch I need to sort out the things in my home don't I, but what if I can't handle it. "Hisoka, will you come with me to me and Walmarts home to sort things out" I want revenge for happened to Walmart, ill find colbe one day and ill torture him and hurt him, but until- "hey sangwoo you distracted or something im ready to go whenever you want" Hisoka responded "oh yea sorry about that" sangwoos thoughts where getting the best of him. "Anyways just tell me whenever you want to go sort that out okay"</p><p>LIKE 3 HOURS LATER OR SMTHN OK IM BAD WITH TIME </p><p>"wow you and Walmart really seemed to love each other, I mean the notes, the pictures all of it you guys were perfect" "I know that!" sangwoo pretty much snapped all the emotions going through his head the happy memories but also the day his love died that's it I want everyone to feel the same hurt that I feel </p><p> </p><p>And that there folks is the story on how sangwoo became a serial killer.  I was talking abt it with my best friend and we made a sangwoo x Walmart joke and how it was angst and it came upon my best friend as a joke that this was the real reason sangwoo became a murderer and I kinda said fuck it and put it in. Anyways thanks for coming along on this journey with me but that's the end. Im prolly gonna start on the Hisoka x Canadian tire eventually so yea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>